Forgotton memories
by Hanyouchild13
Summary: A girl wakes up in a hospital and finds out she was raped by Homura. she has a connection with sanzo party. Secrets revieled. My first time writing a rape scene. lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

'Beep, beep, beep.' A machine keep repeating. The machine was in an all white room, with four people in it. One person was lying in a bed, she looked beat up pretty badly. She was a girl with porcelain skin. Her face was heart shaped, she had brown hair that was messy and went down to her waist. She had a golden power limiter on her forehead (just like Goku's). She was hooked up to a bunch of machines. She was beautiful (all the guys she met said that.) She opened her golden eyes and look around her.

She saw all her friends sitting by her. Kai the purpled eyed enigma. She sat there with her Sais at her side. She wore the same outfit though, a purple tank top and a black skirt. Her black hair went down to her waist. Her face and skin tone were the same as hers. She lay sleeping beside my bed.

On the other side was my friend Megumi. She had blonde hair with natural pink streaks. She wore her pink shirt and pink cargo pants, as usual. Her power limiter on her arm pink too. She had bright pink eyes. She was a bit tanner then Kai and herself, and she was of course older. Her face was just like ours though.

An by the window is none other then the stubborn priestess of the group, Sam. She wore he normal black cargo pants, black tank top. Her hair was blonde with natural blue streaks in it. She had he pistol by her side like always, her scripture at her side in one of her pockets. She also had her trusty axe at one side. Sam turned her head feeling someone watching her. Her crystal clear blue eyes turned to see katana was watching her.

"What's up?" I asked confused of why I was in this room. "you don't remember did you," Sam asked, I shook my head, " the doctors said that some guy raped you. We figured out it was Homura, and luckily you're not pregnant." She said looking at me in the eye.

My face twisted with horror as I remembered what had happened.

_Flashback_

_I was walking back to the inn. I felt someone watching me and I turned around. I saw no one, so I just shrugged it off. Someone walked up behind me and placed something over my mouth. I couldn't remember anything because my world was consumed by darkness._

_I woke up to see someone on top of me. All my clothes were gone and so were the persons. I tried to scream and kick him off but my mouth was gagged and he pinned down my legs. He was pounding into me. I couldn't do anything else my arms were tied. _

_His hands were traveling all around my body. He was coming harder and faster. I couldn't take much more of it. He climaxed and released his seed into me. He pulled out and left me their._

_End flashback_

I rolled up into the fetal position and cried. Sam walked over to me and tried to calm me down.

first time writing a rape scene. R&R. Flames welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry about that. I couldnt figure out how to start the next chapters. Disclaimer- i dont own saiyuki

* * *

"Is she almost done?" Kai asked pacing back and forth in front of the hospital. Sam's left eye was twitching; she was waiting for her to say it again.

"HOW FUCKING LONG…" Kai shouted, but was cut off by Sam hitting her upside the head. She fell foreword on her face; Megumi put her hand in front of her mouth to suppress her laugh, this was a good sign things were almost back to normal.

Kai got up and turned around to yell at Sam, but was stopped. Megumi looked at Kai with her eyebrows raised. She turned her head to she what she was looking at. Her smile turned into a sympathetic one.

"Katana doesn't need sympathy at all, she is strong. Isn't that right Katana?" Sam said looking at Kai and Megumi.

Sam looked at them and sighed.

"Yes she is right, I don't need sympathy; just revenge." Katana said walking over to them. She stood in front of them determination in her gold eyes.

Kai found her voice, "so…how was staying in the hospital?" she asked, fully knowing what the answer was going to be. Katana looked at her as if she were stupid.

"It was horrible. They made me wear a paper dress and they didn't have any good food. I was freezing cold all the time too. An all the guys there were staring at me." I said shivering at the memory.

They all just looked at me, but none said a word. I looked at them. 'Ok awkward silence right there.' I thought.

That little moment was cut short when four guys drove up in a jeep right next to us. All of us turned to look at the four.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where a inn would be do you?" One of them asked us. Megumi nodded her head; she walked over to them and showed him the direction on the map. This gave us time to look the guys over.

The guy that Megumi was talking to had brown hair that was held up by a green headband. His eyes wear a beautiful green color, but one was covered with a monocle (sp?). On his left ear he had three cuffs, which we all suspected where power limiters. He wore a green Chinese style shirt with had a cloth draped around his shoulder, and tan pants that went with that. He looked around Megumi's age and maybe a little taller then her.

The guy sitting next to him looked pissed off. He had blonde hair and strange purple eyes. He had a scowl on his face. In the middle of his forehead was a red chakra that showed he was a Sanzo priest. He had his sutra draped around his shoulders unlike Sam who had hers at her waist. He wore the traditional priest robes and sandals too. He had cigarette in his mouth too.

In the back seat the one that was flirting with kai looked like a playboy. He had red hair and eyes, a symbol of a child of taboo. A blue headband kept up his long hair red hair. He had a on a blue vest a white shirt that was tuck in. He wore tan pants and brown boots. He had bandages wrapped around his wrists and a cigarette in his mouth too.

-----Katana's POV-----

'Those guys seemed to have gotten Sam's, Megumi's, and Kai's attention.' Katana thought. I smiled and looked at the guy sitting next to the red head. He turned and looked at me too. He smiled and I returned it.

He had brown hair that was messy. He had a gold power limiter across his forehead. His eyes were gold too just like mine. He had a white shirt and shoulder pads. A vest thingy that was red and black, an orange cape on his shoulders. He had blue jeans that were cut at the end and brown boots. He looked nice.

----End POV-----

"It really shouldn't be that far from here if you follow my short cuts." Megumi said taking a step back. She smiled at him. Hakkai just looked confused.

Kai walked up behind her, "I think you confused him, your directions might be a little confusing." She whispered to Megumi. Megumi nodded her head.

"How about you turn that jeep back into a dragon and follow us. We are going to the same place, but you will have to walk." Sam said walking ahead down the road towards the inn. Megumi and Kai followed after her.

Katana turned to them and waited for them to follow. The guys looked at each other and got out of the jeep. Hakuryu (sp?)turned into a jeep and got on Hakkai's shoulder. The turned to Katana and she motioned for them to follow her.


End file.
